Snow Bound Rose
by Resia Lance
Summary: Ruby secretly likes it rough, Weiss indulges.


Ruby walked briskly through the streets of Atlas, her mind racing with lewd thoughts. She had decided to let Yang tell her about what she and Blake had done the night before, in _great_ detail, and now she couldn't pull her mind away from trying those things with Weiss. Her mind flooded with just as many questions as ideas, things like ' _Would she even like the idea?_ ' or ' _Which of us would be the submissive?_ ' darted through her head. Ruby and Weiss had been intimate for a while now, but because of Weiss' duties at the Schnee Dust Company and her own duties as a Huntress they didn't get to spend a whole lot of time together. Ruby pulled her hood further over her head and sighed, walking through the door to her hotel.

Weiss watched as Ruby pushed through the door of their hotel room, her hood covering her face. "How was your lunch with Yang?" she chirped, noticing her partner twitch a bit at the question.

Ruby took off her hood and tossed it on the post of the hotel room's bed. "Uhhh, it was fine I guess…" she said, trying to hide her red face from her partner. "We just talked about stuff over some food."

"Is something wrong, Ruby?" Weiss got up from her spot on the bed and moved towards her partner. Ruby turned towards her but immediately started looking down at her toes, clearly nervous about something. "You're more jittery than usual, and that's saying something." Weiss teased, trying to ease some of Ruby's tension.

"Well… I, ummm…" Ruby tried to put what was on her mind into words. "C-can I ask you something?" she looked up at her partner. Weiss' jacket was off, leaving the entirety of her silky low-cut blouse visible. Ruby's eyes got caught on Weiss' chest before drifting down past her skirt and stockings and back to the floor.

"Absolutely, what do you need Ruby?" Weiss moved up and took her partner's hands in her own. This was a rare moment where they actually had some free time together, Weiss didn't want to spend the whole thing with a tensed-up Ruby.

"I… uhh… well, you see…" Ruby started to have second thoughts. What if Weiss hated the idea? What if she got mad at the suggestion? "I should probably go shower quick…" She tried to duck out, but Weiss pushed her up against the wall and held her there, not breaking eye contact.

"What's going on, Ruby?" Weiss said softly, trying not to let her partner get away without spilling what was on her mind. "You can ask me anything, no matter what. You know that."

"Well… at lunch Yang started talking about her and Blake and… well…" Ruby took a deep breath. "Wouldyoubeinterestedintryingsomebondagethingsmaybe?" she spat out all at once, earning a confused look from her partner.

"Uhhm… what?" Weiss asked. She honestly couldn't tell what Ruby had spat out, but she couldn't help but be suspicious of anything having to do with Yang. "I can't understand you if you say the whole sentence in one word, Ruby."

"W-would you be…" Ruby tried to slow herself down, but her racing mind was making it hard. "...interested in trying some… uh… b-bondage?" Ruby looked back at the ground, her face bright red.

Weiss' mind froze for a minute, trying to comprehend what had just come out of Ruby's mouth. Ruby was still very innocent when it came to sexuality, so for her to be asking about bondage caused Weiss' mind to seize up. Weiss herself had done some… experimenting on her own in the past so she wasn't completely clueless. Well, that was a bit of an understatement. The stuffy environment that Weiss had grown up in and the fact that her father always tried to push wealthy businessmen on her for marriage meant she had developed a good deal of sexual creativity.

"Hold on." Weiss stated simply, turning and walking towards the bed.

"If you don't want to, Weiss, that's fine it's just-" Ruby's nervous spiel was cut off by her partner.

"I never said I was opposed to the idea, you dolt." Weiss got down on her knees and reached for something under the bed. She dragged out what appeared to be a trunk. Ruby walked up and peered over Weiss' shoulder as she opened it to reveal what appeared to be an array of cuffs, straps, and other restraints. "I was going to ask you at some point, but I couldn't figure out the right time to."

"Weiss, I… uhh…" Ruby stared wide eyed at the contents of the trunk, unsure of what to think. "You had all of this the whole time?"

"Well, only since we started getting intimate." Weiss stated, standing up and moving closer to Ruby. "Now, let's get some of these clothes out of the way." Weiss started pulling Ruby's top off, tossing the piece of fabric to the side and revealing her partner's lacy black bra. Ruby blushed brightly as Weiss started to push her down on the bed before yanking her skirt down. Weiss grabbed a pair of leather cuffs and a small padlock from the trunk and strapped the cuffs around Ruby's wrists before locking them together behind the younger girl's back with the lock.

Ruby was blushing brightly. She tested the cuffs that kept her wrists locked behind her back before looking up. "W-Weiss, are you sure about this?"

Weiss stripped her blouse off, tossing it aside and bending down to kiss Ruby. "Don't start having second thoughts now, you dolt." she whispered. "The fun is just getting started." Weiss reached down and grabbed a bright red ball gag from the trunk and stuffed it in Ruby's mouth, securing the straps behind her partner's head. Ruby tried to talk through the gag, her words coming out as muffled grunts and moans. Weiss reached for a couple leather straps from the trunk and folded her girlfriend's legs, securing them in position with the straps and then sitting Ruby up on her knees.

Ruby looked at her partner who was kneeling in front of her, admiring her handiwork. She squirmed against her restraints again, feeling aroused by her bondage. With all the fantasies the red Huntress had thought up on her way here, she hadn't expected any of it to be this arousing. She was trapped, forced to sit on her knees with her hands cuffed behind her back and completely at the mercy of her lover and partner. Ruby watched as Weiss grabbed some rope from the trunk and moved around behind her. Weiss grabbed her legs from behind and spread them before tying the rope around the leather strap that secured Ruby's left leg in the folded position. Weiss tied the rope off to the bed frame below, making sure it was taut, before repeating the process for Ruby's other leg, leaving her lover wide open in her underwear. Ruby felt Weiss move in behind her, her partner reaching up to her breasts and squeezing, causing Ruby to moan a little against her gag.

Weiss caressed Ruby's pale skin and kissed at her neck, listening to her lover's muffled gasps and whimpers. She let her hand drift down between Ruby's legs, brushing her fingers across her lover's wet panties and earning a surprised gasp in response. Weiss grinned at how sensitive Ruby was already. Weiss applied a little bit of pressure into her partner's sensitive pussy, causing Ruby to moan into her gag. Weiss continued to tease one of Ruby's nipples with her right hand while massaging Ruby's pussy with her left. Ruby reached between Weiss' legs behind her, wrists still cuffed, and started returning the pleasure that she was receiving, causing Weiss to gasp in surprise.

The pair continued to pleasure each other before Weiss stopped, grinning and whispering in Ruby's ear. "I've got something you're going to enjoy." She pulled away from Ruby, reaching back down into the trunk and pulling out a wand vibrator and plugging it into the wall. She clicked it on low, holding it up behind Ruby's ear, letting her partner anticipate what was next. Ruby squirmed a little as Weiss brushed the vibrator over her breasts, letting it linger on the younger girl's nipples before continuing on. Weiss let the vibrator pass over Ruby's ticklish sides, her girlfriend squealing and struggling at the sensation, before moving down between Ruby's legs and holding the vibrator firmly against her pussy. Ruby jerked back from the sensation at first, but Weiss wouldn't relent and Ruby was soon grinding against the vibrator and moaning loudly into her gag, drool starting to drip down her chin.

Weiss pleasured Ruby like this for a few minutes, teasing her captive's nipples with her free hand and nipping at her neck, before her eyes lit up with another idea. She set the vibrator down in between Ruby's legs and reached back down to her trunk and pulled out a small black box with a dial on it and two wires connecting to a pair of clamps. Weiss moved the vibrator off to the side before reaching under Ruby's panties and latching the two clamps on to Ruby's labia.

"Now the real fun begins." Weiss whispered into Ruby's ear before turning the dial on the remote to the highest setting. Ruby screamed into her gag, eyes widening as pure ecstasy flowed through her body. Weiss grabbed the vibrator, setting it to high before pressing it against Ruby's clit, her partner's back arching against the waves of pleasure flowing through her. It wasn't long before Ruby was at her limit, moaning into her gag and convulsing against her restraints from the pleasure flowing through her. Ruby screamed into her gag as she climaxed, everything else being blanked out by the overwhelming pleasure that was flowing through her. Weiss removed the vibrator and turned off the electric clamps before ungagging her partner.

"Weiss…" Ruby gasped out, clearly exhausted, "...that was… amazing." Weiss beamed, overjoyed that Ruby enjoyed herself so much. Ruby took a minute to catch her breath before speaking again. "Now… it's your turn."


End file.
